finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fog (ability)
Fog is a recurring spell and status ailment caused by said spell in some installments. The spell's Japanese name is "Forg". It is likely a shortened form of "forget" to follow the Japanese naming scheme for spells. The use of instead of could be just so the word is a transliteration of the first four letters of "forget" ( is used for English ending-G sounds), or it could be an intentional pun on the word "fog" in reference to "feeling foggy". Appearances Final Fantasy II Fog is a White Magic spell which causes the Amnesia status on one or all targets, and is Mind-elemental. As with all spells, its success rate increases with every successive spell level. Any character can learn Fog by having them use the Fog Tome (Fog Scroll in Final Fantasy Origins). The Rune Axe casts Fog when used as an item. Final Fantasy XII Fog is an enemy exclusive spell which drops the target's MP to zero. Another two enemy exclusive spells, Fear and Fearga, also have the effect reduce MP, albeit partially. Final Fantasy XIII Fog is a Saboteur ability that prevents the use of all magical related abilities with a base chance 20%. It has an ATB cost of 1. It can be learned by Sazh (stage 9), Snow (stage 7), Vanille (stage 8), and Fang (stage 7). Final Fantasy XIII-2 Fog is a Saboteur ability exclusive to Paradigm Pack monsters that disables the target's spell-casting abilities and deals magic damage.It has an ATB cost of 1 and a modifier of 0.35. It can be learned by Chelicerata (35), Dendrobium (39), Schrodinger (54), and Silver Lobo (40). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII The Final Fantasy Legend A Magic Book called Fog appears with a book icon before its name. It cast Fog, and can be bought in Port Town, Northeast Town, and Hidden Town for 500 GP. It only has 20 uses and an attack power of 6, the damage formula for Fog is base on Mana. Deals Poison-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Legend II A Magic Book called Fog appears with a book icon before its name. It casts Fog, and can be bought in numerous towns across the various worlds for 6800 GP. It only has 30 uses, and also increases a Robot's HP by 45 when equipped on them. The damage formula for Fog is the user's Mana x10, deals Poison-elemental damage to one group of enemies. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFII NES Fog.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII_Fog_PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Fog1 All PS.png|Fog1 cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Fog GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFII Fog7 All GBA.png|Fog7 cast on all enemies in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII PSP Fog.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Fog All.png|Fog cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFL Fog Magic Book.png|''The Final Fantasy Legend. FFLII Fog Spell.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFAB Fog - Fang SSR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Fog - Fang SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFAB Fog - Fang Legend SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR Legend) FFXIII. FFAB Fog - Fang Legend SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+ Legend) FFXIII.